


Deliberately Monochrome

by Yotsubadancesintherain5



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 05:25:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17543531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsubadancesintherain5/pseuds/Yotsubadancesintherain5
Summary: A batch of comics about Luigi/Daisy.





	Deliberately Monochrome

**Author's Note:**

> I realized that, when throwing fan ideas back and forth at each other, discussion about Luigi/Daisy with my friends is either sweet or extremely silly and there is no in-between.

  
I convinced a friend to watch the Mario Bros movie (a very strange movie indeed) and there is a part where the archaeological site actually unknowingly houses movie Daisy's mom's bones. But they are dinosaur bones. We teased it by going, "Tsk, Daisy, bringing a boy home to meet the parents so early!"

  
  
  
Not as confusing in context as the previous one. Ridley is also... super irritating when going through Luigi's classic mode... 

  
Also a standard thing.


End file.
